


Dance of Sins

by Corundum_Creations



Category: Original - Fandom
Genre: A New Werewolf Story, F/F, F/M, Gen, Original Characters - Freeform, Plot? We're figuring that out as we go, Tags Subject to Change, Werewolves, no beta we die like people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29408382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corundum_Creations/pseuds/Corundum_Creations
Summary: An Original Werewolf Story."Jokul smiled through the bile staining her tongue, and stared as if reliving her own ceremony not seven years prior. What a different woman she was back then: all sparkly eyed and excited to not be treated like a child anymore; to be embraced as an adult and “full” member by her adopted uncle holding the image of her happily smiling parents.She blinked back the stinging behind her eyes and forced her cheeks to bunch.They didn’t.She hid her face behind the disposable cup."
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Dance of Sins

**Author's Note:**

> I sincerely hope you enjoy; welcome and enjoy your stay!  
> Feedback and Kudos always welcome.

“Minerva,” a gravelly, accented voice echoed about the dirt clearing and coloring leaves, “do ya swear to uphold our truths; our livelihoods; our existence; our laws. To listen and to obey. To defend and offend. To die for us.”

“I do, Alpha Carlisle,” the older man nodded down his nose at the nineteen year old. A smile cracked over her face as she slowly rose, sequined dress shimmering in the autumn light filtering through the greater canopy of their forest, and turned to face the rest of the people gathered. An applause rose up. The man and the older woman at his side nudged the newly-a-woman away from them and stood like monarchs upon their dirt mound. 

Jokul smiled through the bile staining her tongue, and stared as if reliving her own ceremony not seven years prior. What a different woman she was back then: all sparkly eyed and excited to not be treated like a child anymore; to be embraced as an adult and “full” member by her adopted uncle holding the image of her happily smiling parents.

She blinked back the stinging behind her eyes and forced her cheeks to bunch. 

They didn’t. 

She hid her face behind the disposable cup.

Minerva’s friend rushed up to her from the not-so-full crowd. Her parents loitered behind.

Jokul squinted her eyes and felt that the emotions the sight kindled bared open her abdomen and disemboweled her to stuff the dirt and gravel at her feet into the newly vacated space.

Still, she smiled and put immense effort into keeping her teeth hidden. 

People fell away from their respectable places along the trees and descended upon the tables laid out with food and drink. 

“Thank you for coming!” Water jumped from the cup as Jokul startled.

A woman slightly older than her and fitted into a dark grey dress let out a friendly laugh and offered her hands to Jokul. 

“Oh, I’m sorry,--.”

“No, no, you--your fine. I just, uh, was remem-remembering my own, uh, ceremony.”

Her face heated into the tips of her ears, the other two women didn’t falter, the oldest of whom laid a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. She leaned ever slightly into the touch.

“I’m glad you weren't reminiscing of mine, that was  _ something _ .” The eldest’s eyes flashed in emphasis as Minerva giggled and leaned into the arm around her own shoulders.

Jokul couldn't help but laugh as well at the memory. Many lessons learned, one of which was to not piss a certain woman off.

“I don’t think he’s forgotten about that,” Minerva leaned in and motioned with her eyes, “looks to me like he’s got his tail between his legs.”

They giggled together.

“Anyway, thanks for coming, babe! I’m glad you’re here--that both of you are. Can you make it to the after party?--It’s just me and Don having some angry water.” Minerva’s voice quivered at her own inside joke.

“You know I wouldn’t have missed it,” she offered a smile to Minerva but glanced at Belladonna.

“Is your social battery out--all this immediately after the school graduation is bullshit. It might not be the best time for you to be alone, hun, my door’s always open for you.”

Jokul swallowed and couldn’t bring herself to look Belladonna in the eye, “I’m fine, it’s Erva’s day, anyway. Congratulations and have fun.”

Minerva was visibly biting her tongue as she followed Belladonna’s lead in enveloping Jokul into a hug. 

“Mwah,” Minerva kissed Jokul’s cheek. Jokul hugged them tighter.

She said another congrats as she took her leave and slipped back into the forest. The thorny brush and brambles of the underbrush had long been cleared away, not so much for the sake of saving such special attire from ruin but more to minimize the arduous amount of time needed to groom such things from fur.

Any other moment in time, she might fancy herself some runaway romantic to keep her frail heart on life support. 

Now was not the time.

Now was a time to rush as if she could leave the gaping hole in the past and forget the taste of bile. As if she could outrun the pain in her eyes and crumpled cup wetting the sleeve of her dress shirt.

Before she was consciously aware, she’d entered the back door of her shed, and pulled a tattered skirt and ratty jacket overtop the nice garments. She exited with her shoes tucked in a matching, garden-y bag and made for her house. 

The incoming water works were just barely left at bay similarly to her once again shed raggedy attire. Her phone buzzed on the counter. She picked it up, hand shaking, and flipped it open. A message lit up on screen: “can’t wait 2 see u soon!”

She swallowed the newly found dust in her mouth and added it to the growing collection of dirt in her gut.

Her thumb moved to speed dial number 7. 

The phone barely rang twice. 

“Yello,” a comically hidden southern drawl answered. 

“Hello, Warren…”

“Plum Sugah, what’s wrong?”

She squinted against the stinging behind her eyes. 

“Um… I’m sorry… I can’t make it tonight….”

“Darlin’...” something metal and heavy clanked in the background, “what’s wrong?”

“I--um… just--uh… I’m sorry.” The edge of the counter bored into her lower back. 

There was some shuffling on the other end, “it’s okay, d’ya wan’ a come over here instead of the reservation? Ah could whip something up lickitysplit.”

“....No….”

“Ah, the People-O-Meter from ya friend’s ceremony all out? Ah’m sorry Ah couldn’t make it.”

“....Yeah.” She sniffled and futility tried to suppress sob-hiccups. 

“Okay, no probl’m, Ah could still bring something over?”

“No!”  _ She can’t be here. _

“Alright, Darlin’, I understand…. But Ah can’t come over in say… an hour with take out and a chocolate cake?”

Jokul’s lips twitched though it was not the only thing to betray her and found herself letting out a shaky, “no…” 

She sniffled. 

There was a sigh on the other end that screamed disappointment, “okay, Ah’ll leave ya to it, then, but Ah’ll be around if ya change your mind.”

“I’m sorry!” It came out choked after squeezing out between her sobbing hiccups, “I’m sorry to make you cancel!” Her voice was high and foreign to her own ears. 

The handles of the drawers under the counter made her newfound place beside them the most uncomfortable thing in the world. 

There was a pause on the other end accompanied by a long intake and exhale of breath. 

No, the second most uncomfortable thing in the world. 

_ I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.  _

“Ah’ll be ‘round fer ya, Skul. Yeah?”

“...Yeah, thanks-um, thanks, Ren.” 

She slammed the flip phone shut and sat in the echoes of her ragged breathing. 

Her scalp hurt. 

It didn’t matter. 

Her stomach hurt more.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Unfortunately, I can't promise speedy updates or anything because of my health, but I won't abandon this brain child of mine!


End file.
